tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumely Oil-Pull
Rumely OilPull's were a line of tractors built by the Advance-Rumely Thresher company of LaPorte, Indiana, USA. The company introduced its first tractor in 1908 after employing engineer John Secor to work on the engine design for them.Classic Farm Tractors by Michael Williams, p24 of 1929 t the Stoke Goldington Steam Rally 2009]] event]] The 1st Rumely "OilPull" tractor was tested in 1909 and the machine became known as Kerosene Annie due to its ability to burn this fuel. The tractor survives to the present day in the Wisconsin State Agricultural Museum at the Stonefield Historic Site, Cassville, WI. Tractor production began in properly in 1910 and "Kerosene Annie" became the Rumely Model B 25-45 tractor. The engine featured a special carburettor designed by John Secor and W.H. Higgings that injected water to help control the combustion process. The Model B featured a two cylinder horizontal engine design, with the characteristic cooling tower using oil (not water as other makes do). the engine being a 9.5 inch bore by 12 inch stroke. The year 1911 saw two new "heavyweight" models appear: * The twin-cylinder Model E 30-60 * the smaller single-cylinder Model F 15-30 (later re-rated as an 18-35). Towards the end of the decade, these were joined by the smaller Models G, H and K, which were similar but scaled-down versions of the Model E and used a heavy steel girder frame design like the Model E. About 1919, Rumely added a motor plough design to it product range - known as the "All Purpose", this was somewhat less successful than the Rumely conventional tractors range. The 1920s saw the channel frame replaced by a pressed steel chassis to reduce weight in a completely redesigned range of Rumely tractors. These "lightweight" Rumelys ranged in size from the little Model L 15-25 to the rather larger Model S 30-60. These models were updated slightly and given new model letter designations over the next few years. In 1927, Rumely purchased the rights to the Toro Utility Tractor which could be converted from the Toro To-Ro (two-row) power cultivator to a general utility tractor from The Toro Motor Co. of Minneapolis, and sold the Toro tractor as the Rumely "Do-All" - the tractor was available as a standard four-wheeled machine or as a convertible motor cultivator (The Toro Motor Company, known today as The Toro Company, continued on to become a worldwide leader in the turf maintenance equipment and irrigation industries as well as other businesses). In 1930, Rumely followed other manufacturers in introducing a conventional tractor, the Rumely 6A, with an in-line six-cylinder engine, front-mounted radiator and bonnet. In the Advance-Rumely Co. was purchased by Allis-Chalmers, who continued to sell the Rumely 6A for several years more befor it was replaced with their own designs. Model range Preservation A number of the Rumely tractors survive in the USA & Canada. The odd example has been imported into the UK and they occasional show up at Working events and other shows with tractor displays. The following have been reportedSteel wheels gallery present at UK shows; * Rumely Model G - 20-40 - Little Casterton - 2007 * Rumely Model H - 16-30 - Great Dorset Steam Fair 2002 & Onslow park 2007 ** Rumley Model H sn 4149 -16-30 at Newby Hall Vintage Gathering 2009 * Rumely Model L - 15-20 - Great Dorset Steam Fair 2002 * Rumely Model K - 12-20 - Great Dorset Steam Fair 2002, Onslow park 2005 & Casterton 2007 * Rumely Model M - 20-35 - Little Casterton 2007 * Rumely Model W - 15-20 - Welland 2004 & Stoke Goldington Steam RallyPhotos by User:BulldozerD11 from show 2009 ** Rumely Model W sn 827 at Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering * Rumely Model X - 25-40 - Little Casterton - 2007 ** Rumely Model X sn 1157 - 25-40 at Netley Mrash Steam Show 2011 * Rumely Do-All - At Carrington Steam and Tractor Rally & Woolpit Steam 2011 See also * Advance-Rumely * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing for collectors groups :(is your club missing ? Add it to the list) References / sources * Rumely history on Steel wheels website External links * www.Steel-Wheels.Net - web site for early tractors Category:Advance-Rumely Category:Models introduced in 1908 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Rumely Oil-Pull tractors Category:Green tractors